Como pompas de jabón
by chipikroou
Summary: Y solo quedó el recuerdo en mi mente y las fotografías. Nunca lloré, pero sentí su ausencia. Fue exactamente como con la primera pompa de jabón que recuerdo, cuando la toqué y explotó, no pude entender de inmediato qué era lo que había pasado.


**Como pompas de jabón.**

**.**

Nunca he sido fanática de las pompas de jabón, aunque admito que de niña llegaron a llamarme mucho la atención y a mi hermana le encantan, a pesar de tener diecisiete años de edad, cada que las personas soplan pompas de jabón ella no puede controlar esa sonrisa y esa mirada, que me remontan a los años en que éramos inocentes. Mamá solía soplar pompas de jabón para que jugáramos, lo recuerdo bien, también recuerdo que siempre quise poder llegar a retener un en mi mano, más me era imposible, siendo una niña pequeña no era capaz de controlar mi fuerza ni mi chacra y terminaba explotando.

Simplemente no me agradan.

– Señorita Hanabi, ¿por qué no sopla pompas con nosotros?

Me pregunta una pequeña de enormes ojos perlados. Miro a Hinata sin saber que responder exactamente y tomo el soplador de las manos de la pequeña; está cargado de jabón, goteando incluso. Y yo lo miro, como si no supera usar ese artefacto.

– ¡Ande, ande! – Me anima un pequeño de dos años de edad, sus cabellos castaños y lisos. – ¡Sople una!

Y sin más tomo un poco de aire y soplo, formando tres pompas de diferentes tamaños, aunque grandes no son. Notó como los ojos perlados de los dos pequeños las miran unos momentos, antes de empezar a saltar por el jardín y seguirlas, con sus manitas estiradas hacia las pompas que lentamente se alzan hacia los cielos. Sus risas haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Mi mano regresa lentamente a mi costado y entonces uno de ellos pasa y me quita el soplador, Hinata lo duda pero les llama la atención, con esa voz dulce que tanto le caracteriza.

El viento sopla fuerte, batiendo mi cabello hacia mi lado izquierdo y creando pompas nuevas, las cuales se arremolinan unos momentos, antes de alejarse hacia los cielos de nuevo. Las risas de los niños me taladran los oídos.

Sé que dentro de este cuadro, lleno de risas, diversión y pompas de jabón, yo no encajo en lo absoluto; no estoy sonriendo, ni siquiera estoy mirando las pompas con algún tipo de agrado, ni riendo… No. Solo estoy parada, mirando todo, desde la lejanía de mi espacio personal, ajena a lo que está pasando. Realmente detesto las pompas de jabón. Y no es por cualquier cosa, ni por capricho. Es más bien, por lo que representan en mi vida, por la fragilidad. Son como la vida, en cualquier momento se termina, por cualquier razón. Aprieto un poco los puños, pero los relajo de inmediato y la sensación de humedad en el rostro me obliga a regresar a la realidad, me llevo la mano a la mejilla y siento humedad en ella, además de cierta viscosidad, lo que siento el rostro es lo que segundos atrás se había llamado pompa de jabón.

– ¡Señorita Hinata, un angelito le dio un beso a la señorita Hanabi!

Miro a los niños en silencio y luego a Hinata, ella parece darse cuenta que no estoy divirtiéndome sus cejas se juntan un poco, en un gesto de preocupación.

– Debo hacer algo, con permiso.

– Claro… ve. – Me dice Hinata, consternada.

– ¡Hasta luego, Señorita Hanabi!

Y sin mirar atrás, entro en la casa y camino a paso firme por los pasillos, hasta llegar a esa parte de la mansión deshabitada. Las luces están apagas, incluso se siente un poco frío en esta parte y se puede notar la soledad, no hay capaz de polvo, pues el aseo se hace con frecuencia, pero se nota la ausencia. Miro la puerta en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que fijo la mirada en la tablilla que hay en ella, la cual nadie ha retirado y en la cual se lee el nombre de mi primo.

Neji.

Aún recuerdo el día que salió de la casa, vestido con su uniforme de jounin, la seriedad lo envolvía como siempre, pero esa vez lo había sentido diferente. No fue la pequeña sonrisa que me dedicó antes de irse, tampoco su reverencia al despedirse, ni el deseo de que estuviera bien y, definitivamente, tampoco fue el que me pidiera que cuidara de los más pequeños hasta que él y los demás volvieran. Simplemente lo sentí diferente, sentí por primera vez en años un nudo en la garganta y una extraña urgencia por abrazarle… pero no lo hice.

Fue, al igual que mamá, como una pompa de jabón.

Lo miré con admiración y curiosidad a través de los años, siempre estuve atenta de lo que hacía, siempre quise seguirlo, a pesar de sus malos modos al inicio, no podía dejar de mirarlo, como lo hago con las pompas de jabón. Y, cuando las cosas marchaban bien, cuando yo estiré mis manos hacia él… cuando por fin pude rozarlo, cuando estuvimos más unidos que nunca, se fue… desapareció como una pompa de jabón al ser tocada. Y solo quedó el recuerdo en mi mente y las fotografías. Nunca lloré, pero sentí su ausencia. Fue exactamente como con la primera pompa de jabón que recuerdo, cuando la toqué y explotó, no pude entender de inmediato qué era lo que había pasado.

Fue exactamente, como una pompa de jabón.

Mi mano resbala por la puerta lentamente y me obligo a erguirme, doy media vuelta y me alejo en silencio, como llegué, sin perturbar la tranquilidad de ese lugar que todos respetan en casa.

* * *

**¿Me merezco algún tipo de comentario? Espero que sí.**

No pregunten, solo se me ocurrió, ni yo se qué onda con esto, solo me senté y comencé a escribir. Y no, yo no tengo esta percepción de las pompas de jabón, así que no me estoy proyectando. Quizá salió porque estuve pensando todo el día en cómo se sentiría Hanabi al enterarse. Espero les guste :)

**Chipikroou**

_Miércoles 19 de Febrero de dos mil catorce._


End file.
